


Kinktober 2019

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm not even going to bother with what pairings are included because it's 31 different prompts, M/M, Multi, but the first chapter is the prompt list and that'll have the characters for each prompt, it's a lot of pairings and group things and I think I had at least one solo planned?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: 31 kinky prompts for the month of October! It is unlikely I'll get them all up by the end of October but it's good exercise.The first chapter is the prompt list I made which will be updated with the pairing as each chapter goes up. Each chapter will have the ship+prompt as the name and any trigger warnings at the top in a note (aside from the obvious nsfw sexual content trigger warning that's a given).





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the prompt list to include the pairing and selected prompt as each one goes up!

1\. **Breast Worship** <strike>OR Prostitution/Sex Work</strike> \- Ms. Drake x Rebecca

2\. **Bukakke & Hand-jobs** \- Connie x Justin x Scott

3\. **Sensory Deprivation** <strike>OR Praise Kink</strike> \- Rebecca x Ms. Drake

4\. **Glove kink & Corset & Surprise Sex** \- Rebecca x Tor

5\. <strike>Pet Play OR</strike> **On a plane** \- Anne x Derek

6\. <strike>Fucking Machine OR</strike> **Feet** \- Ms. Drake

7\. **Tribadism/Scissoring** <strike>OR Masturbation</strike> \- Jessica x Sabine

8\. <strike>Temperature Play OR</strike> **Formal Wear** \- Sands x Rebecca

9\. **Voyeurism & Doggy style** \- Jessica, Rebecca x Tor

10\. Size Difference OR Xenophilia

11\. Forniphilia OR Weight Gain

12\. Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) OR Dacryphilia (Crying) OR Breasts

13\. Lapdances OR Mutual pining

14\. Mirror Sex OR Hair-pulling

15\. Sadism/Masochism OR Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) OR Public

16\. Massage OR Frottage

17\. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) OR Sloppy/dirty sex OR Knife Play

18\. Masturbation OR Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose

19\. Smiles/Laughter OR Tentacles

20\. Role Reversal OR Shibari

21\. Roleplay OR Dry sex/humping

22\. Titfucking OR Restrained

23\. Hand-jobs OR Straitjacket

24\. Breath play OR Sweaty bodies

25\. Threesome (or more) OR Small space

26\. Dacryphilia (Crying) OR Asphyxiation OR Hot Spots

27\. Cock-Warming OR Religion Kink

28\. Sensation play OR Tickling

29\. Sixty-nine OR Hickey/bites or markings

30\. Sleepy Sex OR Nipple Play

31\. Corset OR Leather OR Cock Worship


	2. 1. Breast Worship - Ms. Drake x Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warning: Ms. Drake begins to move away from acceptable and proper BDSM etiquette.

Ms. Drake double checked her schedule, just to be absolutely sure her conference call wasn’t for another hour. Rebecca would be arriving in the next few minutes, the girl had an excellent habit of being punctual when summoned. A little under an hour would be plenty of time for some relief, and a reinforcement of power. The powerful woman was disappointed in herself, the girl was becoming a weak point that could not be allowed to remain. 

She focused, centering herself as she heard footsteps approaching her office door. No sincere smiles, no warmth. Ms. Drake was heartless, and she needed to remind Rebecca of that.

“Ms. Drake?” Rebecca asked though she didn’t need to as she entered. Of course Ms. Drake was in her office, she had texted Rebecca and told her to come.

“Do remember to knock,” Ms. Drake snapped, Rebecca taken aback but nodding and closing the door. 

“Lock it,” Ms. Drake instructed with a nod, answering Rebecca’s question before it could be asked. 

“Over here, girl. I have a conference call in half an hour,” Ms. Drake beckoned, doing everything she could to not smile. It had become so easy to smile when Rebecca grinned at her like that, damn girl’s smile was infectious. 

“How can I be of service?” Rebecca asked, walking around Ms. Drake’s desk and leaning forward just a bit. Ms. Drake didn’t say anything immediately, instead taking off her blazer and handing it to Rebecca, who hung it up so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. Ms. Drake unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it open.

“My breasts need attention,” Ms. Drake informed her intern, pleased when Rebecca cupped the lace bra.

“Just your breasts?” Rebecca asked in a teasing voice.

“Your job is my breasts, nothing more,” Ms. Drake said sternly, her hand slipping into her pants.

“Very well,” Rebecca nodded and squeezed, massaging Ms. Drake’s breasts. Ms. Drake allowed herself a sigh as the worship began, her fingers caressing her clit and growing wetness.

Rebecca leaned forward and slid a hand into one of the cups, pushing the lace away and freeing the breast. She gently kneaded with one hand and swirled her tongue over the now exposed flesh, sending a shudder through Ms. Drake. Rebecca’s tongue danced around the nipple, flicking over it and teasing with her lips before sucking. She pulled her mouth away and began to kneel down.

“Stand,” Ms. Drake hissed.

“It’s more comfortable-” 

“I don’t care, slave,” Ms. Drake snapped, pleased by Rebecca’s confused expression. But Rebecca continued to lean forward, Ms. Drake knowing the position and angle would be tiring after a few minutes. Regardless, Rebecca held it as she played with Ms. Drake’s breasts, alternating her hands and her mouth on each. No doubt there would be bruises from how much Rebecca was using her mouth, but Ms. Drake didn’t mind. Ms. Drake kept her there for over twenty minutes, pleased by the trembling in Rebecca’s legs and back and how she had to keep shifting her weight. As it got closer to the half hour mark Ms. Drake fingered and rubbed herself in earnest, climaxing in a glorious rush of endorphins.

“Clean this,” Ms. Drake ordered, presenting Rebecca with her now wet hand. Rebecca licked the fingers one by one, and then the palm, before grabbing a tissue.

“So, after the call,” Rebecca asked slowly as she cleaned Ms. Drake’s hand with the tissue.

“Your job here is done,” Ms. Drake said coldly, recomposing herself.

“Is something wrong?” Rebecca asked, throwing away the used tissue and collecting Ms. Drake’s blazer for her.

“Only that you are not calling me mistress,” Ms. Drake gave Rebecca a hard glare, taking the blazer and putting it on.

“I didn’t know we were still in a scene,” Rebecca crossed her arms, not happy with the attitude.

“I have a conference call, go until I call you again,” Ms. Drake gave a dismissive wave.

“We need to talk after, your behavior isn’t acceptable,” Rebecca informed her and made to leave.

“Your attitude is unacceptable! Don’t give me that look! And don’t walk away when I am speaking to you!” Ms. Drake snapped, furious Rebecca said such a thing and then had the audacity to glare.

“I thought you had a conference call,” Rebecca retorted, giving a nod to the clock and leaving the room. Ms. Drake swore, hating that she had gotten so riled up. Why couldn’t Rebecca know her place? Ms. Drake knew she’d have to do more to reestablish herself and force Rebecca back into the position of expendable intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be continued, unsure at this time.


	3. 2. Bukakke and Handjobs - Connie, Justin, Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Rebecca prompts some experiments.

“I’ve got a request, if anyone is up for it,” Rebecca brought up as the group of friends lounged in the bangalow. “A sexual request.”

“Oh?” Scott asked with a grin, interested. Justin also looked over, and Connie blushed and averted his gaze.

“You guys familiar with those porn videos where a group finishes by cumming on a person?” The looks indicated that they knew what she was talking about, though Connie blushed harder and ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“You want to try?” Justin asked, Rebecca’s red face and grin answering the question. 

“Just need a group, know anyone?” Rebecca teased, waiting as they considered the idea. She was surprised by the lack of immediate agreement.

“I don’t think I could with you,” Scott mumbled after some serious thought. When he was first getting to know Rebecca giving her a pearl necklace was a tempting idea, but now the idea made him uncomfortable. But being in the center of dicks dripping on him… That idea got him going.

“Same,” Justin admitted, biting his lip and looking away as he flushed and muttered, “just seems wrong doing it to you.”

“Oh,” Rebecca managed after a moment, visibly surprised by the responses, and she gave the pair a long look, trying to pin down what they were feeling. 

“Seems… disrespectful?” Justin offered as an excuse, knowing it was a weak answer when she was the one requesting it. She opened her mouth to respond but said nothing, a slight frown appearing on her face as she gauged his expression. 

“Fair enough, it’s not fun unless everyone is interested,” Rebecca shrugged and let it go, deciding to bring up the idea to Tor later. He was more willing to be a dominant partner.

After Rebecca left for some evening riding Scott found he wasn’t able to focus on the book he was reading. The idea of being on his knees before Justin, or Ydris, or even Connie, kept dancing around his mind. 

“Something up?” the concerned voice of Connie made Scott jump, blushing hard and glancing down in embarrassment as though his thoughts were being read.

“No!” Scott fought back a wince at how his voice cracked. The conversation got Justin’s attention, distracting him from his research.

“You were just bouncing your leg a lot, you do that when you’re anxious,” Connie explained, Scott looked over at the young man and shyly smiled. Somehow, Scott always forgot how observant Connie was. The inquisitive hum and look Justin gave made Scott glance between the two and sigh, embarrassed and trying to rein in a smile.

“I was just… I did really like Rebecca’s idea earlier,” he admitted, not making eye contact before glancing over at Justin.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Justin put a bookmark into the book and closed it before he turned to face Scott fully.

“I uh, I wouldn’t want to do it to her… but, well, for me,” Scott explained, still not fully comfortable with expressing his sexual desires with any of the guys. Any desire other than rough sex with a woman still felt strange.

“Ah,” Justin drew out the word, smirking and now considering the idea. Scott glanced at Connie, who was bright red and said nothing.

“I can help with that. Connie?” Justin decided before looking at the silent man. 

“You don’t have to,” Scott reassured Connie, knowing of the group Connie was the shyest about such things. 

“I know I know-” Connie’s words were an awkward rush, and he found himself shifting in his spot on the couch as he wrestled with his embarrassment.

“It’s fine,” Justin put his hand on Connie’s shoulder, “I know you’re not comfortable-”

“No I want to!” Connie blurted out before snapping his mouth shut, horrified by the admission. He went stiff as Justin laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

“There is no need to be embarrassed, though I adore your shyness,” Justin said before giving Connie a kiss on the cheek. “You can join if you want.”

Scott swallowed at that, realizing Justin was ready now. 

“We should probably move rooms-” Scott gestured down the hall. Fucking in the main room wasn’t necessary anymore now that Ydris had created a whole host of rooms for them.

A few minutes later and they were in Scott’s room, even Connie after admitting he wanted to watch, at least for a little bit. At Justin’s suggestion Scott had left his clothes on, Justin even buttoned him up to the top collar button with a wink. Justin was much more comfortable with his pants down and Scott on his knees before him, a groan threatening to escape as Scott took hold of Justin. 

Connie bit his lip and shifted as he watched Scott pump Justin’s cock to attention, his pants growing tight. Justin let out a groan as Scott’s hands worked him, the strong hands eagerly working toward his release. The drops already appearing tempted Scott and with a slow tongue he tasted the cock in his hands. Justin’s fingers worked through Scott’s hair, hips twitching as he fought the urge to thrust into Scott’s throat. Even though he knew Scott would love it.

A noise made Justin look up from the man trying to drink him dry, and he grinned as Connie stood, teeth digging into his lip, and unzipped his pants. Justin extended a hand, taking Connie’s and pulling him closer, while twisting his hand in Scott’s hair and pulling him away.

“You’re ignoring someone,” Justin growled at Scott, the man blinking at him in a daze before registering that Connie was standing behind him. Scott’s eyes lit up as he saw the second cock, taking one in each hand and pumping both in unison. Connie gasped, caught off guard by the intensity, his open mouth covered by Justin’s lips. Scott didn’t have a moment to be jealous of Justin’s affections elsewhere, too focused on the task at hand. Or, the task in two hands, as it were.

Scott alternated his mouth on either side, pleased by the moans he caused as he took each shaft deep enough for the head to hit his throat, the pressure sending a thrill through him that coalesced between his thighs, his dick straining against the tight jeans. 

“Mmph-fuck!” Justin hissed suddenly, Scott looking up to see Connie’s hand on Justin’s chest, mouth on Justin’s neck. Urged on by the sight Scott moved his hand from Justin’s shaft to his balls, causing a shutter and more swearing. Justin threw back his head in a panting gasp, gripping and jerking himself closer.

“I want you both!” Scott begged, too aroused to be embarrassed by the whine, pumping both dicks. Connie grabbed Scott by the hair, the needy moan and eager open mouth the last bit he needed to get over the edge, shooting onto Scott’s face. Justin joined, releasing the tension and letting the orgasm shake through him as he came on Scott.

“Sorry ‘bout the hair…” Connie managed to apologize through pants, Scott laughing before licking the remaining drops from Connie, the contact making Connie jump and whimper.

“You look good,” Justin teased after he regained his breath, looking down at Scott.

“Thanks, that… that was something,” Scott beamed as he stood, licking his lips. Connie grabbed a tissue and handed it to Scott to clean off with as Scott added, “be better without my clothes though.”

“Thought it’d add to it, you may need a mirror,” Justin shrugged, cleaning himself off. 

“Why?”

“I think I got some in your hair,” Justin admitted, chuckling as Scott looked annoyed at the inconvenience and headed for the bathroom to wash his face.

“That was fun,” Connie whispered to Justin, bashful once more. His confession was rewarded with a deep kiss from Justin.

“Oh!” Scott jumped when he left the bathroom, startled by Rebecca in the hallway. 

“I wondered where you guys went-” she trailed off as she did a quick scan of his face, noticing his face and hair were wet. “Starting a new face wash routine?”

Scott opened his mouth to come up with an explanation just as she glanced down, his bulge still apparent, while Justin and Connie left his room. She covered her gasp with a hand, her eyes sparkling with mischievous delight.

“Oooh, I see…” 

“Well, you see-” Scott started, Connie and Justin jumping into their own explanations and talking over each other as Rebecca continued to grin.

“Got a pearl necklace?” Rebecca teased, “I bet it suits you!”


	4. 3. Sensory Deprivation - Rebecca X Ms. Drake

The scene officially started when Ms. Drake put the blindfold and headphones on Rebecca, blocking sight and sound. Rebecca took a deep breath, expanding to feel the tightness of the silk rope binding her wrists to her ankles. Moments slipped away as Rebecca was left with the feeling of the tile on her knees and feet, the cool air on her exposed flesh, the smell of leather from the woman she was kneeling and bound for. 

Any moment there would be a biting sensation from a riding crop, or the smack of a paddle. She tensed for it, knowing it was coming, wondering where the first strike would be. 

The lightest touch fluttered on her shoulder, making Rebecca gasp and pull away, surprised by the lack of pain. She tried to focus, tried to feel the vibrations as Ms. Drake moved around the room, but the second light touch had the same effect. Her body erupted in goosebumps, her sense of touch her main focus. The twitches and little gasps came unhindered as the feather continued to tease. First the shoulders, down the back and arms bound behind, down the outer thighs all the way to her feet before traveling back up. Her legs were quivering by the time the feather made it back up to her knee, slowly brushing between the spread legs. There was a whimper when the feather was pulled away before it graced her inner thighs, vanishing from Rebecca’s senses until it appeared on her stomach, swirling up. She swallowed hard as the phantom touches traced around her breasts before tickling her neck, jawline, face, fluttering on her lips before dancing away and alighting on her nipples. 

Ms. Drake teased in circles, working down Rebecca’s front until she slowly and deliberately dragged the feather from Rebecca’s belly button downward. The touch vanished before it reached Rebecca’s mound, the removal making her quiver in anticipation. The expectation grew as the touch remained absent, Rebecca’s heart pounding in her chest as she wondered what would be next: the feather or something else?

Something smooth touched her under the chin, lifting her face up. The deep breath she took in brought the smell of oiled leather, and she realized it was the crop now. Her trembling increased, accentuated as the crop was drawn slowly around her body, teasing, setting her on fire as she desperately wanted more, focused solely on the little piece of leather gently pressed into her. She could smell herself now, her arousal obvious with her legs spread and her core wet. The crop tapped her ass, an inquisitive motion.

“Mistress,” she pleaded in a whisper, begging for more. 

The crop came down hard against her ass, making her cry out and go stiff. It came down again and again on her butt, her sides, her shoulders, her thighs, her breasts, drawing out moans that grew more needy as it went on. Rebecca spread her legs wider, hips bucking in desire as the crop never got closer than her inner thighs, taunting with will aimed slaps. 

“Mistress-!” She nearly tumbled over the edge when the leather gently flicked between her legs, it took all of her control to not lose herself to the burning excitement, knowing she didn’t have permission yet. She bucked and groaned and spread her legs as wide as she could as the head of the crop traveled up and down her slit before being replaced with a vibrator, the toy making her beg for release, shaking so bad she thought she would collapse. A double tap on the shoulder was all the permission she needed to release the tension, letting the sensations overwhelm her as everything was blocked out by waves of euphoria surging through her.

She felt her arms go loose, the restraints removed and she caught herself as she slumped forward. Next her ankles were freed. A soft weight fell over her, encompassing her, and the headphones and blindfold came off. Rebecca shook her head, blinking and light headed, looking up to Ms. Drake.

No words came as Ms. Drake drew Rebecca in, holding her as the orgasm and shaking wore off, the blanket wrapped tight to keep her warm. After a minute of recovery Rebecca opened her eyes once more and looked around, Ms. Drake giving her an open bottle of water. When half the bottle was gone Rebecca let out a ragged breath, exhausted. She didn’t protest when Ms. Drake led her to her feet and to bed, the bottle left on the nightstand as Rebecca crawled under the covers.


	5. 4. Glove kink & Corset & Surprise Sex - Rebecca and Tor

A knock on the door made Tor look up, confused and wondering who was at his penthouse. Had fans seen him coming home a few hours ago and somehow gotten through security? His fans believed he lived in a mansion just outside Jorvik City, which technically he did, but the penthouse was a second home when he wanted to be closer to the Dark Chord recording building. 

He peeked through the peephole, surprised to see a familiar face on the other side. A couple locks undone and he opened the door to a smirking Rebecca.

“Hello!” she chirped and waltzed in, Tor closing the door behind her.

“What’re you-” he didn’t get to finish, her lips against his as she pushed him against the closed door. He let the question go to kiss her back, hands working to remove her long coat and drop it to the floor. The hard chest pressing against him made him pull away and glance down.

“Surprise!” she announced, looping her arms around his neck while his hands gripped her corset.

“What’s the occasion?” he laughed, leaning his head to the side to get a look at the rest of her outfit, not surprised to see a skirt and fishnets to go with the black corset.

“You said you missed me with a winky face!”

“That I corrected with a frowny face,” he pointed out, remembering the text exchange earlier that day.

“Ah. I misread that,” she blushed and took a step back, “should have confirmed you meant-”

He pulled her back in and kissed her neck, chuckling as he murmured, “you’re silly.”

“Happy to see me, then? I’m not interrupting anything?” she glanced around the apartment, just to make sure no one else was there.

“Just my work.”

“Oh! Sorry!”

“I needed a break anyway, I thought a change of scenery would help but I’m still banging my head against a wall,” he lamented. He’d been unable to work past an issue in his studio space, and his apartment hadn’t helped either. 

“Still can’t get the right rhythm?” she asked, running a gloved finger over the back of his neck in a comforting gesture.

“I know I want the bridge to be different, and I’ve come up with some great ideas. But they’re great ideas for other songs, it’s not working with this one,” he sighed, letting his head rest on her shoulder for a moment, savoring the closeness with her, just holding each other.

“Wanna help me find my rhythm?” he asked with an impish grin, “since you came all the way over here.”

“If you think I can give you some inspiration,” she teased back, trailing one hand down his chest and slipping it over his pants, feeling the growing bulge. “Seems you have some already,” she whispered as she squeezed, making him groan.

“Could use more,” he hissed, hands gripping her shoulders and pushing her back, walking her toward the couch. He held her tight as she stumbled a bit, her high heels making her clumsier than normal, but damn if she didn’t commit to the look.

“You just sit back and watch,” she ordered, forcing him down onto the couch so he could have a proper look at her. And look he did, from her hair tied back, the long black gloves, the tight laced leather corset, the loose mini skirt, the garter straps and thigh high fishnets, and the heels that greatly added to her height.

“You had fun,” he teased, and she blushed with a shrug, her hand going to her side and patting for a moment, realizing something was missing.

“Ah, jacket,” she muttered to herself and walked back to her coat left on the ground, “and yes, I do really like this outfit! It’s so fun!”

Tor bit his lip to contain a groan when she purposefully bent over to rummage through the pockets, a string of pearl beads visible between her legs. She straightened up, a little stick and disk in her hands. With a click she opened the compact mirror and lipstick, taking a moment to apply the dark red to her lips. A smack of her lips and two small plops as the makeup and mirror were dropped back onto the jacket and she was ready.

“I thought the lipstick might be a bit too much when getting in,” she explained, standing for a moment and posing for him.

“But not the six inch heels and fishnets?” he laughed, sure that someone had assumed she was a hooker or escort when she entered the very expensive apartment building. As long as no one figured out she as here for him their relationship would remain secret from the public. She snorted and approached him once more, her grin growing as he spread his legs as she got closer.

He expected another smart quip, more banter of some sort, but she remained silent, her grin doing all the talking she needed as she bent over and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other on his crotch. She didn’t lean in for a kiss, watching his expression as she massaged his cock through his pants, making him erect and strain against the fabric and her palm. She made him whimper a bit before she freed him, thoroughly enjoying watching him lose himself to just her hand. The satin against his member was heavenly, and he rocked his hips into her palm. She swatted away his hand when he reached for her legs, making it clear that she wanted him to indeed sit back and watch.

She let go of him to grab his hips, kneeling down before him and pulling him to the edge of the couch so she had better access. She paused as he leaned away, grabbing some pillows to help support his back so he could more comfortably sit up and watch her. With the pillows in position she ducked down, her hand holding his cock out of the way so she could kiss below his balls, the touch making him jump and quiver, her tongue and lips working their way up and making his breath quicken. The attention to his shaft and teasing flicks over his tip drove him crazy, and when she took him into her mouth a low moan escaped him. Any intelligent commentary he attempted was reduced to half words and grunts, his hips doing all the communication necessary. Her satin fingers dug under his ass, gripping him and pulling him closer as she sucked, and all Tor could do was grip the couch and watch the dark red lipstick smear and mingle with his red hair.

“I’m gonn-mmrph!” he managed to moan, and she pulled away, fishing something out of her cleavage. She smirked up at him as she tore open the package, maintaining eye contact as she put the condom on her lips and slowly took him in again, her eyes lighting up as he swore.

“Control yourself, I’m not done,” she ordered, getting up and pushing him back. She didn’t use any force, he hastily shoved the pillows away and backed up at the hint. She straddled him, her hand between her legs to hold the string of pearls to the side as she slid down onto him. The beads were warm and slick from her, and were an added sensation that made him groan and thrust up into her. She slowly eased herself down until she fully engulfed him, her eyes closed and her mouth open in ecstasy as she enjoyed herself. His hands gripped her small waist, his hips grinding against hers, anchoring her as she rode him. She held onto his shoulder, moaning as she leaned back and crying out when he touched her clit, rubbing her as she pleasured herself with his body. 

“Fu- stop- hold on-” he groaned, holding her in place as she looked at him.

“Huh?”

“Don’t want to finish yet,” he admitted, knowing he was dangerously close. She nodded and let him pull her in close, kissing her hard as he resumed work on her clit, her tensing and squirming at his touch keeping him close to his own orgasm. She whimpered and ground onto him, pulling away from his mouth to cry out, her breath coming in short pants as he kissed her neck, her shoulders, her chest, sucking on her flesh, and circling between her legs until she clenched him and cried out.

“Fuck me!” she demanded in her orgasm, and he denied her at first, pulling her off him and positioning her on the couch, him behind her. She trembled and whimpered and moaned as he resumed work on her clit and leaned over her, his other hand freeing a breast from her corset. It was his turn to tease, and he much preferred this show, thrilled by her hips pushing back against his hand, her barely intelligent pleas, her dripping core and shoulders that tasted of salt as he licked and sucked. He worked his face down her back until he was sucking between her legs, lapping up a second orgasm before he got up and leaned over her once more, positioned at her entrance. Had he been more collected he would have come up with something witty to whisper in her ear, but his focus was on how she bucked and pushed her hips back, desperate for him. 

The lusty cry she made when he entered her completely erased his plan to go slow, her hips moving back to meet him as he thrust, his hands on her waist to drive her back. He groaned out her name as he came, the tension vanishing in an instant, and he had to catch himself on the couch to not slump on top of her. 

For a moment they stayed like that, catching their breath, before he pulled out with a moan and sat on the floor. She slipped back, slumping to the floor and leaning against the couch as she watched him, open mouth panting.

“Found that rhythm?” she asked after recovering her voice.

“No,” he laughed, “but it was a good distraction.”

“That’s a good color on you,” she teased, and he rubbed his face, realizing he had her lipstick smeared over his lips. 

“Clean up and order some dinner?” he asked, pleased when she nodded.

“Best you answer the door though, wouldn’t want your fans to think they don’t have a chance with you.”

He pulled her in to a deep kiss, tasting himself on her tongue and her on his. Banter ceased for longer than Tor intended as they sunk to the ground, neither wanting to stop. But air became a concern, as did hunger, so they parted once more, just looking at each other for a little while.

“I could go for pizza,” she broke the silence with a grin.

“They don’t.”

“What?”

“My fans don’t have a chance compared to you. Pizza sounds amazing!” he agreed as he got up, offering her a hand and waiting while she pulled off her heels before getting up and heading to the bathroom.


	6. 5. On a Plane - Anne x Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Starshine Legacy and Star Stable Online. Following my headcanon that it was 4-6 years between the games, and all the Soul Riders are 20 to 22 years old.

Derek had been delighted by the invitation to join Anne on her trip to Europe, though he regretted that he wouldn’t be able to join her for the entire dressage circuit. He was only able to get enough time off to see the first two competitions, though he was able to pass that off as partially work, at least as a photographer for Anne. The government was still quite curious about her involvement in the events of a few years ago, even though Derek had omitted some of the details. Lost evidence, he called it, placing the blame on his attack and damage to his camera. It was too little for the right people to decide to lock Anne up in a cell for questioning and experimentation, or any of the girls or horses, but enough that Derek could be assigned to monitor Anne longer. 

Of course the job didn’t intend for him to monitor her intimately, or with her knowledge that he was technically on assignment. But what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, and Derek was amused by the idea that his job was paying him to secretly date his girlfriend. 

Such thoughts were not on his mind, however, in fact there were very few thoughts on his mind at the moment. His current focus was on joining The Mile High Club.

“You sure?” he whispered as they snuck away.

“Mother always sleeps on planes, her pills knock her out for hours,” Anne reassured him in a hushed voice. But just to be safe Anne locked the door to the bathroom. No reason to risk the door flying open or someone walking in. 

“Cozy,” Derek grinned, the tight space pushing them together, “maybe too cozy.”

“Best be quick then,” Anne teased, kissing him as she unzipped her pants. He followed her lead, a bit of turbulence making them pause to brace themselves.

“How the heck…” Derek muttered as he tried to figure out the logicists of sex in a room that barely fit two standing people.

“Lift me?” Anne suggested as she grabbed his shaft and began pumping, her other hand working herself.

“Don’t know if I can hold you if we hit another rough patch. Can you even get your pants off?” After some acrobatics getting into position, and more to retrieve the condom and get it in place, they were furiously kissing and grinding together. Anne was pinned against a wall with one leg hooked over Derek’s arm and the other braced on the toilet lid for some stability, her pants dangling from one leg. It wasn’t nearly as romantic or comfortable as either one had hoped, but the frantic friction and freezes when they thought they heard someone walking by made their hearts race with an extra thrill.

Derek had to keep Anne quiet with his tongue as he played with her clit, her vocal tendency an additional risk to getting caught. It seemed to excite Anne more, her climax coming quickly and the rush of juices surprising him, soaking his hand and more than preparing her for his first thrust into her once she released his cock from her hand.

“Exhibitionist?” he whispered as he pounded her, not knowing how long they had and certainly not wanting to be caught by Anne’s mother.

“Yes- nnh!” she curled her higher leg around him, urging him deeper, her breathless voice giving Derek an idea and he paused, almost fully out of her.

“You’d love an audience?” Derek’s husky voice was a question, testing the waters, getting the confirmation he needed when she nodded and ground against him, wanting him to take her.

“Perfect princess wants a public display… where?” Derek let the question hang for a moment as he drove into her, but before he could start offering suggestions she was breathing in his ear.

“Anywhere, everywhere, just fuck me raw like a whore,” she begged, continuing as he complied, “I want you to fuck me everywhere, on the table when we go out to dinner…” she told him her fantasy, all the places and ways she wanted to be taken by him in public, in front of others, how she wanted him to make love to her in the bathroom of a restaurant where people could hear and then eat her out on the table for all to see. He threw out suggestions, ways to make it even more scandalous, he wouldn’t just go down on her on a restaurant table, he’d do it when they were eating dinner with her friends or her parents. They wouldn’t just jerk each other off on a dance floor, he’d strip her naked and fuck her over the bar. He covered her mouth when she came again, he could feel her heart pounding as he pressed against her chest, whispering an ending to the fantasy as tears glistened in her eyes from the intensity of her second orgasm. Her nails dug into him, driving him deep inside as he unloaded, panting against her shoulder.

“We should look up local nightlife,” Anne whispered as he got his breath back. He swallowed hard and eased out of her, slipping the condom off and tossing it, doing his best to clean up in the tight space.

“What do you-?” he began to ask before he caught her expression.

“I believe you suggested fucking me on a bar,” she teased, wriggling and doing her best to get her pants back on both her legs and back into place.

“You’re serious!”

“Of course!” she was surprised before a look of concern crossed her face, “you’re… not into it?”

“Ah…” he gulped, buying himself a moment to think as he got his own pants back into place and helped her get her clothes readjusted.

“Can we start small? Like…” he was blushing now, trying to think of what he’d be willing to do in public. It was one thing being in a locked room, it was still risky but the lock meant at least no one could walk in.

“Some handiwork under a table?” Anne suggested.

“I have wanted to finger you during our dinner dates…” he admitted with a grin. She smirked and unlocked the door, leaving him alone for a few moments before he followed her out and back to their seats.


	7. 6. Feet - Ms. Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Drake with a previous intern, testing to see how far they will go to keep their job. Is meant to be taking advantage of power imbalance so if you are creeped out by Ms. Drake's behavior that's the point.

Ms. Drake studied her latest intern, giving a critical inspection up and down. He was a weakling, as most interns were, frightened and eager to please. The young man was one of the latest string of hopefuls trying to make it in GED, another Ms. Drake did not expect to last long. Often an intern didn’t last a week, cracking under the pressure before Ms. Drake had a chance to really apply any force to them. This one had made it six business days, Ms. Drake pleased he had returned on Monday. 

“Boy,” her sharp voice made him jump up from where he was alphabetizing papers. It’d take him a while, she’d purposefully made it an absolute mess over the weekend. All the important documents she needed today were already out but he didn’t know that. It was great entertainment watching him sweat trying to find the document she insisted she must have by the end of the hour. 

“Ms. Drake!” he rushed to his feet, standing at attention, looking at her expectantly, a bit pale and wide eyed with worry.

“You’ve impressed me,” the statement made him blink, visibly confused, “most don’t make it a week. I think you might make it in this company.”

“Thank you!”

“Might,” she hissed, relishing how he paled and swallowed hard. “I’m not sure you’re willing to do what it takes to last, showing up is only the first step.”

“I can do it!” he insisted, his fierce look of determination hilarious to her. She’d seen it before, and so often it vanished minutes after the declaration.

“Here,” she beckoned and pointed to the floor next to her, watching him carefully as he approached, waiting for the moment when he realized what was coming.

“Yes, Ms. Drake?” That eager to please look was still on his face. Good. 

“On your knees.”

“What?”

“You want this job, don’t you?” she narrowed her eyes, her gaze enough to bring him to his knees.

“My boots need cleaning.” He still didn’t know what was going on, how adorable.

“I can take them-”

“Your tongue will be fine,” she lifted a foot to his face, making her point. There was the look of recognition.

“What? I’m-” 

“Wasting my time, or did you not read your contract?” And there was the look of fear. So many fools didn’t question that fine print, if they read it at all.

“You want to survive in the big leagues, right?” she asked, rhetorical as she leaned a bit closer and sneered, “then get used to bootlicking.”

She watched his face as he went from fear to determination, revulsion, and finished on acceptance. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up for what he was about to do, and after several loud breaths stuck out his tongue for her offered shoe. In a fluid and experienced motion she swung her lifted leg around and above his head, shoving his face down to the ground. She smirked down at him, forced to his hands and knees, her foot on his skull in case he tried to lift off the ground. Her heel tapped the ground next to his mouth, getting his attention. 

“Get to it,” she ordered, holding back a groan when he began to lick her shoe. She eased the pressure off his head, watching him closely as he hesitantly brought his tongue over her foot. 

“Don’t you want to prove yourself?” she taunted, pushing her foot toward his mouth, “you better convince me that you want this job.”

That made him swallow his disgust and kiss her foot, lapping and drooling over it. She set her other foot down, supervising the cleaning until he sufficiently licked and sucked her shoes all over. He was even moaning a bit, Ms. Drake amused by his latent freak side, his ass wiggling a bit in the air. 

She pulled one foot back, hooked the toe on the heel of the other, and used her feet to remove her shoes before she unceremoniously shoved a toe into his mouth, taken aback by how loud he moaned.

“That’s a good bootlicker,” she muttered as he began to shower praises on her feet sans shoes. 

He noisily slurped on her toes, taking each into his mouth one at a time to suck and swirl his tongue around each before moving on. Then his open mouth moved up her foot, hot and wet as his tongue lapped over her arch and covered her. He dwelled on her heel, Ms. Drake restraining a chuckle at how he sucked and twisted his tongue over the back of her foot as though trying to fit more of it into his mouth. He gave the same treatment to the other foot, Ms. Drake idly thinking about how she should have brought some paper towels as this boy drooled and slobbered over her. 

She was not oblivious to the fact that one of his hands was inching back to between his legs, or how his legs and hips were starting to grind in rhythm. Naughty intern, he’d be fun for however long he lasted. Finishing her other heel he took her toes into his mouth again, laving her with his tongue and lips, sucking her foot into his mouth and even bobbing his head on her feet. She listened carefully to his breathing, waiting until he was beginning to shudder and groan and pant before she pulled her foot out of his mouth and shoved it into his face, kicking him back and onto his side.

“You just might make it another week,” she said, calm and collected as she looked at him like the peon he was. She didn’t even grace him with a glance at his bulge and drops of wetness in his pants. He shifted on the ground, caught between desire and not knowing what to do, and she knew those blue balls of his would make him uncomfortable for a bit. 

“I still need those files,” she snapped, the reminder of his original assignment making him rush to his feet and over to the drawers, standing awkwardly until his erection faded.

This was one of her favorite tests for interns, even if she wasn’t seriously in to foot play, but watching them degrade themselves with barely any pressure was the real joy. And this one was so desperate to please she secretly hoped he’d last another week or so to see if he’d pass her next test.


	8. 7.  Tribadism/Scissoring - Jessica x Sabine

It wasn’t that it was something they scheduled as a routine. It could be viewed that way, they set aside the time in advance, but it was less an obligation and more a way to ensure that they would have the time undisturbed. When conquering a world it was important to set some time aside for pleasure. 

Today was one of those days where words weren’t exchanged, they covered everything in meetings earlier, neither had any business they wanted to continue in the bedroom. Instead they were focused solely on enjoying themselves, door locked and clothes discarded on the floor, fingers tangled in hair.

Sabine was the first to break away from the kiss, mouth nipping down Jessica’s neck before biting hard on the shoulder. Jessica returned the gesture with a bite of her own planted on Sabine’s neck, groaning as their hips ground together as they found their way to the bed. Jessica ended up on her back, legs parting for Sabine, locking around her partner as Sabine rubbed against her.

Claws dug into flesh as they moved their hips together, wet and hot against each other, no fingers required as they rubbed their clits together. Chests pressed tight as Jessica arched her back, fingers grabbing her partner’s ass and pulling down, eager for friction. Sabine obliged, riding harder, both of them relentless until they gripped each other in orgasm.

Panting enveloped them as they recovered, still on the bed as they came down.

“What do you think of Sands’ plan?” Sabine asked as she rolled onto her back off Jessica.

“Moronic.” The bored comment made Sabine laugh.

“Some human is going to be another Dark Rider? Give me a break,” Jessica continued.

“Mostly human,” Sabine pointed out, fingers going to her hair as she began to play with it and get through the knots.

“He’s like, at least three quarters human, and that’s if you count Sands as no longer human,” Jessica snorted, untangling her legs from Sabine and sitting up. Sands had been grating on Jessica’s nerves for months now, and this latest idea of his was just another reminder that he was ultimately not really one of them. 

“Another round?” Jessica asked, glancing down at Sabine.

“I want a drink more than anything.”

“Sloppy drunk sex?”

“Maybe play with some employees…” Sabine’s expression turned wistful, a harsh contrast to how she played with humans.

“Careful, we haven’t gotten any new toys recently,” Jessica teased, Sabine pouting and sitting up to lean on Jessica, looking at her with begging eyes.

“What if I’m really careful?”

“Hey I’m not stopping you!” Jessica laughed, Sabine grinning, teeth sharp. If anything Jessica was tempted to join in the fun.


	9. 8. Formal Wear - Sands x Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from here - https://centeris2.tumblr.com/post/187910382438/56-193-sandsxrebecca  
The original prompt was Rebecca and Sands for “Are you flirting with me?” + “Good girl.” And then it just kept going and matched up with this prompt, so, here we go. Very late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time...  
“Just say the word and I’ll stop,” she said in that same cool and matter of fact voice as before, as though this was all perfectly reasonable.  
“I wouldn’t say that,” he matched her voice, calm and collected as he felt down her hip to her thigh, his fingers tracing up the garter straps.  
“Then what would you say?” she asked, withdrawing enough to turn and face him, one gloved hand between his legs.  
“Good girl,” he groaned as he grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the nearest empty room.

Rebecca went willingly into the nearest storage closet, open mouth smile as Mr. Sands followed and locked the door behind them. No reason to risk interruptions.

“The classic look is good on you,” she complimented, looking him up and down with a hungry look, “though the pants are a bit too fitted.” Mr. Sands could feel the tightness in his pants, made worse when she stroked the bulge. 

“Can’t go wrong in a black tuxedo,” he said as he went for a fistful of hair, getting her hand on his wrist in response.

“Ah ah ah…” she scolded, “I’m not here to show off Franziska’s ‘recently fucked’ look, and this hair took too long to mess up.”

“I’d disagree,” Mr. Sands gave a pointed look to the slit in Rebecca’s dress, “another inch and your panties would be visible.”

At that Rebecca shifted her leg, making the split in the fabric obvious. She relaxed her hold on his wrist and he withdrew his hand from her hair, gripping her thigh instead. He drank in the sight of the sheer black stocking that ended on her upper thigh, a garter strap visible. His hand moved up, Rebecca lifting her leg for him as he felt up to her ass, a realization dawning on him as he reached her garter belt. She leaned forward.

“What panties?” she whispered, “Franziska must have forgotten those.”

He breathed out, relishing how she shuddered as his hand cupped her buttcheek, long fingers brushing between her legs. She returned the favor and cupped his crotch, stroking his length through his pants.

“Allow me,” she said before she pulled her leg from his grip and dropped down to her knees, undoing his belt and opening his pants. He began to unbutton his jacket and shirt, his eyes not leaving her as she looked up at him through the mesh veil of her fascinator.

“Be careful, I’ll be tempted to mark you if I see exposed skin,” she warned with a grin, pulling his pants down just enough to free his cock.

“Only if I can do the same,” he offered, leaning against the locked door and trying not to groan as her hands wrapped around his cock.

“Tell you what,” she said, carefully feeling his shaft, “you only mark me where my clothes cover, and I’ll do the same. Deal?” she asked, one hand cupping his balls and gently squeezing.

“Deal,” he managed to hiss without swearing, his hands clenching so he wouldn’t grab her hair. Damn appearances. He gasped and shuddered, surprised by the tongue on the head of his cock. He could feel her chuckle as she pumped his cock with one hand and took him into her mouth. All he could do was stare down at her, damn all of her exposed skin! He desperately wanted to grab a fist of her hair, or bite her neck and shoulders and chest. Damn her strapless dress and low neckline! At least the long gloves meant he could mark her arms.

He cupped the back of her head, careful not to dig his fingers into her hair, groaning as she bobbed, sucking and swirling her tongue up and down his shaft. He thrust, a thrill running through him when she choked and had to reposition. She doubled down, fighting her gag reflex until she jerked back, coughing for air. Mr. Sands had a moment where he wanted nothing more than to fuck her face, her flushed, open mouth, lipstick smeared face. But instead he hauled her up and shoved her back against the wall, hiking her dress up to the side and digging through his pocket for a condom.

She sighed as his hand went between her legs, gripping her wet mound as his fingers teased. He let out a chuckle, she was already dripping down her legs. She shuddered again as she heard the wrapper open, the teasing hand stopping just long enough to slip the condom on before returning to her.

“Stay quiet now,” he warned, slipping a finger inside while his thumb circled her clit.

“I will if you will,” she gasped out, shaking as he rubbed her, trying to contain moans as she bucked into his hand. A second finger inside and she whimpered, grabbing him and pulling him close.

“Keep-” when he heard her begin to beg he withdrew his hand and dropped down. She didn’t protest as his tongue pressed against her mound, and in a surprising display of strength he lifted her legs and held her against the wall. She followed his lead and hooked her legs over his shoulders, biting her lips to stifle a moan as his nose rubbed against her, his tongue and lips determined to eat her up. He could feel her shake and hear her breath quicken as he inched her closer. Mr. Sands gave her slit a final lick before he came up for air, his hands under her ass to support her.

“Keep your legs up,” he instructed, pleased by her devilish grin as she held her legs, her ankles resting on his shoulders. He lined himself up and kissed her, muffling her moan as he thrust inside. He ground into her, their hips rubbing together in desperation, Mr. Sands searching for friction, Rebecca for pressure on her clit. Their lips broke apart as he started a rhythm, hard and fast, that she matched.

“You made a mistake, girl,” he growled into her ear as he pounded her against the wall, “I don’t have human limitations.”

“Oh?” she managed, though he wasn’t sure if she was really asking or if she was too distracted. He didn’t answer, instead reaching with one hand to her clit, rubbing for only a few moments before she was gripping him and struggling to breath, writhing and shuddering in orgasm. He repositioned them to the ground, both of them on their knees as he took her from behind. He pulled her top down as best he could with the corset, managing to free her breasts and squeeze them, a hand on a breast and the other between her legs to anchor her in place. He brought her to orgasm again, covering her mouth to muffle her cry.

“I can go all night,” he warned as she whimpered and shook, arching into him as he repositioned them once more onto the floor. He held himself over her, waiting for her to give the go ahead to enter her once more.

“God I…” she panted, swallowing hard as she looked up at him, dazed. He held off, gently running his fingers over a now exposed breast.

“I’m about shagged out,” she admitted, embarrassed and looking away, “If you’re able to finish soon…”

“I can,” he confirmed, “where would you like me to finish?”

“Ahh… don’t like the taste of condoms,” she thought out loud, glancing at their protection, “I’d prefer inside, just-”

“Sore?” Mr. Sands teased, smug.

“Walking may be difficult,” she admitted, her sensitive nerves making her jump when he brushed against her, gently gliding inside. He held her close, his movements smooth and slow, easing in and out of her as she wrapped around him, coming down from multiple rushes. He tucked his head into her neck, breathing heavy as he gave a few quick thrusts.

A few moments of stillness passed, Mr. Sands wondering if this really just happened. 

“How bad is my make up?” Rebecca asked, voice ragged. He pulled out and began to clean himself up, glancing at her face.

“Your lipstick is smeared and your eye make up is running,” he informed her.

“Great. Hopefully I can touch it up…” Rebecca muttered, slowly getting up.

He helped her to her feet, fixing her dress and repositioning her fascinator, and a mirror and a quick touch up later and they were walking away from each other.

Mr. Sands didn’t watch her leave the event, lost in his own confusion about what just happened.


	10. 9. Voyeurism and Doggy style - Jessica, Rebecca X Raptor

When Tor first started recording with Dark Chord he hadn’t given the security or secrecy of the building layout a second thought. Finding out about Dark Chord’s less than moral connections explained the easy to secure design and excessive soundproofing throughout the entire building. It also was proving useful in ways Tor had not considered before, especially with Rebecca. No one batted an eye when she went into the Dark Chord building, no reporters or rumormongers ever had a reason to question it, and once she was inside it was all too easy to lock a door and be alone. And, with Tor’s top celebrity status, it wasn’t outlandish for his office to be both private and well furnished. He didn’t even ask, it had simply been provided. 

So, with no meetings or calls expected and the door locked, the pair were making use of the space. Unknown to either of them, someone was enjoying the display.

Jessica relaxed in the security room by herself, earbuds in as she listened, watching a couple different camera angles. Typically Dark Chord used the bugging equipment to make sure their talent was behaving, and for blackmail if required. But lately Jessica was using it to keep an eye on Rebecca.

“You like that position,” Jessica murmured to herself as she watched Rebecca get on her hands and knees, Tor taking her from behind. The voyeur chuckled to herself and eased a hand into her open pants, fingers slipping through the wetness. The moans picked up by the microphones were intoxicating to her, and Jessica’s fingers went to work. Her hips mirrored Tor’s on screen, bucking against her hand as he thrust into Rebecca.

“You were always fascinated by human mating,” she chuckled, getting hotter from Rebecca’s lusty expression, losing herself to the love making. Some things about Aideen hadn’t changed, and the desire to love and be loved by many was no exception. Jessica knew some human males wouldn’t be able to satisfy, but she did love watching them try. 

A high pitched cry and series of grunts indicated that the pair had finished, Jessica grimaced a bit as she wanted to keep going. She closed her eyes and leaned back, imagining herself with Rebecca, how she’d make the goddess moan and squirm and beg and cry out in release. She arched her back, mouth open as she peaked, bitter that her orgasm alone felt inadequate. 

She looked back at the screen, watching Tor and Rebecca clean up while intermittently exchanging kisses, a pang of jealousy hitting her before she could stop it. If Rebecca was going to visit someone at Dark Chord, why not her? Why would she waste her time on unfulfilling human males? Jessica could not understand what was so fascinating or endearing about humans, and she wasn’t interested in finding out.


End file.
